


Stay Out

by 9r7g5h



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Horror, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay out of the Dog Park. Welcome to Nightvale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never listed to ‘Welcome to Nightvale.’ One of my good friends does, however, and she reblogs a lot of really interesting things that have to do with the fandom. One of which was this Dog Park thing. So, after looking at some of the things she’s reblogged, I received this idea and wrote it. Sorry for any inaccuracies. I’m planning on start ‘WtN’ soon. But, until then, please enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Welcome to Nightvale.’

_Stay out._

He’d been warned. They all had. Six little words the announcer had repeated time and again, hoping they’d heed his warning. Others had believed him, knew well enough to leave alone the fenced in park where _they_ lived if he spoke against it. But he’d been curious. Had lived in the town his entire life, had grown up knowing what could happen to those who bore the electric current and barbed wire to see their domain, but never taken it to heart. 

He’d been curious, and in Nightvale, that was wrong. 

_Stay out._

He could hear them behind him, their silent whispers echoing through the trees as he ran, speaking words he knew but couldn’t understand. Or understood but couldn’t know, the sounds of steady steps that grew closer no matter how fast he was and shifting cloaks sliding together to turn his mind, to slow the frantic flee he knew he needed to speed. Changing his course from the rope he’d used to enter-his way back to the world he knew-so he was heading toward them instead, reaching for their outstretched hands instead of the rough cord he wanted. Quieting the scream that built on his tongue as they surrounded him, their every move an invitation to join he wanted to refuse but couldn’t. Accepting their gentle touch and following them farther into the park, even though he just wanted to go home.

_Stay out, or stay._

\---------

“Now before I go, remember…” Cecil knew none of them needed the words he was about to say; the empty shop down the street told more of the story then they needed to know, it’s empty windows and creaking door a reminder to them all. No one spoke of the newest figure that had joined _them,_ just a flash out of the corner of their eye when they walked past the fence, but they all knew. They all knew, but… 

“Stay out of the dog park.”

“And now, the weather.”


End file.
